The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus pumila, Mill.) discovered in East Wenatchee, Wash. growing in a cultivated block of ‘Desert Rose Fuji’ (not patented). ‘Desert Rose Fuji’ is a sport of ‘BC 2 Fuji’ (not patented) apple trees. These ‘Desert Rose Fuji’ trees were growing on ‘M 26’ rootstock (not patented) planted in 1994. In the late summer (August) of 1999, I noticed on one of the ‘Desert Rose Fuji’ trees a one-inch diameter branch with four apples that had fruit with distinctly more striping and color than the fruit on the rest of the tree. This branch mutation is the origin of my new variety.